Discord Symphony: Everything's Fine
by Catalina Day
Summary: A Collection of MalRiver ficlets exploring their relationship. EIGHTH Movement added! PLEASE review it would mean a great deal to me. Thanks in advance.
1. First Movement

**A/N:** The first of... I don't know how many Mal/River ficlets that (generally) follow the same storyline. It currently doesn't really have a place on the Firefly/Serenity timeline, but I'm thinking post-BDM_. (also posted on LiveJournal)  
_**Summary:** Sometimes she can't help but read his thoughts.

* * *

_Discord Symphony: Everything's Fine  
_

**Feel**

River feels the water, deep and cool. The way it slides over her skin and draws the oppressing heat out of her body.

Her skirt is forgotten and the hem drags in the water as she walks in the stream. She feels Mal's eyes on her, caressing the small of her back as though his fingers were touching her bare skin. And… oh!

Without waiting to finish his thought, she's splashing out of the stream and back into Serenity, blushing something fierce.


	2. Second Movement

**A/N:** Not much more to say from last time...

_**Enjoy!**__  
_

* * *

_Discord Symphony: Everything's Fine_

**Run**

There are things here she's never felt before, never had reason to feel. Sure, she's been scared, but never in this way. In the way that one look from him could send her spinning.

And so she tries to avert her eyes all the time. She knows that he knows, but she looks away nonetheless. But today it's just not working. When the Captain's gaze pierces into her own, it's like staring out into the black; open and sparkling with the endless unknown. As point after point of electric glow send shivers down her spine and sparks warmth down to her belly, she tries to break the gaze. Look at the blue above, the field surrounding them. Anything but those unfathomable eyes.

The answer comes in a spurt of energy, bare feet pushing against the dirt. And then she's flying through the tall grass. Not sure whether she's laughing or crying, winning or losing. She fights herself over whether or not she should look back, but it doesn't take her long to lose the battle. And he's right there behind her.

Suddenly, she stops and looks at the world. Spinning and spinning and spinning, and yet everything is so still.

Mal comes to a loping stop beside her, panting slightly. Watches as River touches the tips of her fingers to the grass, watches her eyes open wide, wonder spreading across her face.

"What's gotten into you now?"

This time when she looks into his eyes, and the fear is still there, she smiles. She feels that electric warmth buzzing in the air around her. "Everything's just… shiny."

His smile is bemused as those eyes of his roam over her face. Unrelenting, understanding, like the empty open; new and bright.


	3. Third Movement

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the kind reviews thus far (even though it's only been two). Two reviews is just fine with me as long as somebody likes it. :D

Once again... _**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Discord Symphony: Everything's Fine  
_

**Dawn**

River is standing outside, on a planet that is rotating at approximately 457.12 miles per second. And the sun is coming up.

Golden rays peek their way over the dusty earth, traveling slowly, centimeter by centimeter over the ground, down the walls of houses in this quiet farming village.

She breathes in deep. "Air here… it's so clean."

"That it is, darlin'." And the voice doesn't shock her in the normal way, just sudden warmth spreading throughout. "And what has you up so early?"

"Didn't sleep." He walks up next to her, and stands so close she can feel the hairs on his arm tickling hers. He smiles down at her, concerned at first, then gentle. Then girl thoughts start to drift into her head. Soon she can't tell whose thoughts are whose; thoughts of kissing lips and touching skin and the smell of dust and sweat.

She looks up at Mal and smiles back.


	4. Fourth Movement

**A/N:** Thanks so much for all the kind reviews. To answer a question, I already have up to number six written out (which I think is the longest one thus far). I think if I made them any longer than necessary, I might not be able to finish the whole damn thing. That's my own problem...

Anyway. I'm just kind of doing this as I get inspired, and like I said before, I always intended this to be a bunch of ficlets/drabbles/short fic things. Also, it would help if I weren't freakishly busy at the moment. This is about all I have time for. So I hope you guys understand. :D

Again, thanks for reviewing. Hope I didn't come across as a bitch just now; it's just that I'm doing about forty things at once.

As always, **_Enjoy!_**

P.S. Concrit always welcomed.

* * *

_Discord Symphony: Everything's Fine_

**Need**

His kisses are insistent, and she returns them in kind. There is a moving twisting bending in her belly, the same sort she felt from Wash and Zoe. But it's different now because it is direct.

Mal asks again, "You sure you're ready for this, bao bei?"

Different because it's her Captain.

She wastes no time with words, but slips out of her dress. Lets it float to the ground, light as a feather.

River feels his walls crumbling as they lay back on the bed and create a discordant symphony of movement and sound, light and shadow. Beautiful, like spinning out into the black.


	5. Fifth Movement

_Discord Symphony: Everything's Fine  
_

**One Day**

It's been fine until this very moment, when suddenly all the doors seem to open at once. Flooding her brain and she can't get away.

So she runs into the kitchen screaming through her head. What comes out of her mouth is mostly gibberish, pleas spoken to ghosts. When the pots and pans come crashing to the floor they aren't quite loud enough to muffle the noise, cacophony of voices ricocheting like a spray of bullets inside her brain-pan.

Simon's voice almost pulls it all away, but the deafening roar rolls over her again, sweeping her up in the sound.

"Ben tian-sheng de yi dui rou!" She screams this at no one, feels too much of everything to feel the hurt in her brother. Even though he knows it's just the crazy talking. Her hands clutch her head, tangling up in her hair.

Arms close in around her, warm and steady. "Bao bei…" It's the low rumbling whisper that does it, drowns out the invading thoughts, makes her eyes open slow so she can see her Captain's face. Doors are closing, and she lets herself be held for a while.

Today is a bad day. Tomorrow will be better.

xxx

**bao bei - **_sweetheart_

**Ben tian-sheng de yi dui rou! - **_Stupid inbred stack of meat!_


	6. Sixth Movement

**A/N:** At first I thought this might be rushed. I've since made peace with that. As in, I tweaked a few things, and I was pleased with the outcome. If I feel later on that it was too rushed (and I have the time) I'll change it further. For now, it is what it is.

As always... **_Enjoy!_**

****

* * *

_Discord Symphony: Everything's Fine_

**Inside**

Floating up from dreams, she can feel the baby-thoughts. Not thoughts really; more like amorphous _things_ that move slow inside her womb. Gentle rhythm, like a dance.

Just after dinner she decides to tell, feels centered enough, gripping Mal's hand.

"I am with child." At first there is shock, and then she can feel the disbelief drilling a hole in her brain. She thinks she's had quite enough of those already. "Isn't a joke; she's carrying a baby."

The laughter stops almost as soon as it's begun. Simon's fist flies at Mal's face. "You bastard!" River lets it go for the moment, knows Captain can help himself; most times anyway. The punch lands, and Mal is loathe to stand down, the irrational desire to fight back wriggling down his spine. So River takes the control here, pushing between them. Says to Simon, "One plus one makes three. Simple math."

Simon looks at his baby sister smiling up at him. Knows it's true when she says for him alone to hear: "Not a baby anymore."

"I'm still your big brother," he says as though conceding something. River smiles. The confrontation will come again, but it will be better met next time with good thoughts in mind.

She presses a hand to her belly, feeling the pull from within. Without another word, she turns to Mal. Pulls his hand down to where the baby's getting made. He wears his goofy Captain grin, a side rarely shown in true light. And she revels in the glow of the moment.

The others are talking now amongst themselves, and she can feel the wanting in Kaylee, the longing in Zoe. But each will get their turn, in time. So many golden moments waiting to happen.

Taking Mal's hands in her own, she begins to sway. Soon they are moving together in the same spot, dancing to the beat of the life inside.


	7. Seventh Movement

**A/N:** Not much to say this time.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Discord Symphony: Everything's Fine_

**Warmth**

In the darkness she wakes, mind spiraling inward. Tornado of memory. Afraid again, she checks to make sure he's still here. Shakes him awake to make sure he's still breathing.

"What…" he mumbles and rolls to face her. "River." Says her name like it's a blessing.

"They poke and they prod," one hand moves to her rounded belly as she continues, "and then take out the girl parts! Smile and laugh at her, made up of pins and needles…"

Now Mal's eyes open, and he looks. He sees. She reaches in as he wraps his arms around her, whispering in her ear. Feels the familiar warmth with every part of her being and more. "The baby's gonna be fine, darlin'. Got a whole crew lookin' out for her. And you."

So many layers in one man, so many thoughts that don't bring words to lips. One clear thought comes through. '_I would take all the pain away if I could_.' She only responds because he should know by now...

"This is enough." And it is.


	8. Eighth Movement

**A/N:** This is the longest one so far. I probably could've cut certain parts out, but c'mon. Jayne. Srsly. He's a complete tool and I love him to itty-bitty pieces. :D

Anyway.

I've decided the baby's name is Caden, but couldn't find a proper place to put it in. Thought some people would like to know. (And for those who are even more curious: Caden means 'fighter'.)

_**Enjoy!**_

**Gift**

It is in the middle of dinner, and in the middle of a laugh that River stops, pays attention. Her hand slips quietly from atop the table, checks to make sure. It is confirmed; there is leakage.

One day, weeks from now, Simon will tell her that all of her important announcements seem to happen at dinner, and they will laugh. Right now she doesn't know whether to grin or panic. So many different kinds of fear.

"I am going to explode," she announces to the table at large. And once again, they don't seem to catch on as she would like. Perhaps she ought to change her speech patterns, but that is a thought for later.

Mal gets the meaning first, before she can even correct. "Wait, explode… you mean- wo de ma, the baby?!"

Everything is a rush as chairs are toppled. Mal runs out, and back in again; forgot the important parts. He and Simon come to help her up and she lets them, even though she can stand on her own. Makes _them_ feel better, and there will be plenty of time for screaming at them both soon enough.

"Jayne!" Zoe is about to club him on the head as he sits, still eating.

He stops shoveling food into his mouth long enough to respond. "What? Just 'cause Mal went and got Crazy all knocked up, don't mean it has to screw up _my_ dinner."

River laughs at the Jayne-ness of it, a moment of calm before the storm. Tugs gentle on the arms of her two escorts, urging them forward. People come around in their own time, Jayne especially.

"Rhythm is getting faster," she says as she lays back on the infirmary bed. Looks at Simon preparing instruments. Today of all days to deliver, out in the black, 'corner of no and where'. Tendrils of thought wrap around her brain, seep in. It is not the delivery he fears, but the seeing. Such a brother thought. She would smile if not for the sudden contraction.

"Abnormally fast hormones," she grits out between clenched teeth, "Delivery should be quick."

"Right, okay…" His gloves are on and Simon Tam is checking the dilation of his own sister. He is Doctor now; tomorrow he will find it more disturbing.

xxx

Three hours later finds a table turned over, and Mal's hand wrapped up and slightly bruised. And there in River's arms lay a baby girl, so familiar though she's not seen her face until now.

River smiles sleepy up at Mal. "Half you, half me."

Depth of his eyes, new chasms created for tiny hands that squeeze his finger. Love.

"Figures. Came into the world backward and too damn quick." He smiles as he says it, and so does she.

* * *

**A/N2:** Just a note about breach birth. Really, I only hinted at it, but thought I should say something. Generally, it would be complicated and not a good thing, especially when there is only one doctor present. But if I can suspend my disbelief, I think most others can as well. I mean, this is, what? 500 or so years in the future, give or take? I'm guessing we've come up with some pretty cool things by then, and if not we should be extinct. ;P And even if nobody on Serenity could afford cool equipment that might be needed during a breach birth, they could all afford to steal it. 

Just sayin'. :D


End file.
